-Finding Peace and Moving On-
by Fawkes'Flame123
Summary: Stiles Stilinski returns home that dreadful night just wishing to be alone. Of course, in a town like Beacon Hills, you're never alone. When an unexpected knock sounds at his window, Stiles reaches a conclusion. Someone does care. It just took him ages to see it. Stiles/ OC - mainly friendship, slight romance.


[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Stiles or any other 'Teen Wolf' characters. I only own my OC's.

I don't really know what this is... It sort of just came to mind. Not sure if I like this so much...but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways! Fav, follow, review...let me know what you think.]

* * *

Stiles returned home that night in pieces. After telling Scott what he'd found out, he couldn't face anyone else. He just wanted to be alone. He knew that Derek would be with Maia. Isaac would go to Lyla. Scott would be pining over Allison or at least trying not to mention her and for what seemed like the _millionth _time, Stiles did _not _want to hear it. He did not want to go over to the _'Coven'_ because there he'd see all the loved up couples. He'd have to deal with Derek's comments, Isaac's concerned looks and Scott's forever watching gaze. Tonight, Stiles just wanted to be alone. Sure, he felt sorry for Maia and how she'd gotten hurt or how Derek had to fight Boyd and Cora but he didn't have it him to go over. For once, Stiles wanted to focus on himself. So when he got home, he slumped into his bed, chucked his phone somewhere and screamed into his pillow.

Heather. She'd been so young, full of life, she'd been his friend. Sure, they weren't close but he'd still known her. Now she was gone. Stiles wasn't even thinking about Lydia who he'd run to once again. Why he kept doing it, he had no idea. He knew that she'd never return his feelings but he still kept chasing her. To be honest, it was getting old. He _needed _to move on. His mind returned to Heather and her once bright eyes. She'd been so innocent, so young. How could someone take away such purity?

It was times like this where Stiles felt useless. After all, he was just a human. The rest, they had powers. Derek, Scott and Isaac were werewolves with powers beyond the capability of a human. Maia, Aurelie, Lyla and Talise, they were all hybrids, both being witches and angels. Then there are the boys of their _'Coven'_, Jace and Caleb, both of whom had mastered their abilities years ago. Finally, Alec and Evangeline, their leaders and of course _they_ had power. Stiles seemed to be the only one pulling up the short end of the stick here. He rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. It was nights like this that Stiles wondered if anyone cared. If anyone knew what he went through every day? He'd never admit it, he didn't want to sound whiney, but he was scared. He was scared to leave his house in the morning. He was terrified that he'd come home to find his dad's lifeless body. Every day for Stiles was like a battle. A battle that he'd take to the grave because Stiles couldn't bring himself to tell anyone the truth. If he did, he'd get sympathy looks every day, Scott wouldn't leave him alone, Isaac would constantly watch him like he was about to drop and Derek, even though he pretended not to care would make sure he was chaperoned everywhere.

Upon hearing his phone ringing, Stiles attempted to block the sound out. He buried his face in his pillow and screamed himself hoarse. The phone had stopped ringing. Stiles didn't stop shouting. So what if people heard him? At least they'd know he was still alive right? Not that they'd care.

A faint knocking at his window is what brought Stiles crashing back to reality after just staring at his ceiling. Groaning, he turned to look at the window. When he saw those crazy curls and impish smile through the window, Stiles felt as though weights were being lifted off him. He stood up and opened the window, allowing the girl to jump in. She turned to him, giving him a smile that made Stiles' heart jump. _'Why was this happening to him? Didn't he like Lydia?_' Stiles' thoughts were racing as the girl practically bounced into his room.

"Hey," Stiles half smiled down at the short girl in front of him. Her name was Talise Blackwood. To everyone that knew her, including Stiles, she was very much like an elf in her features; she had that glint in her eyes, pointed ears, angled nose and crazy impish smile that almost scared people. Stiles had known her and Lyla since they were youngsters. It was Aurelie, Maia and the rest that he'd met later.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, stepping closer to Stiles. Stiles nodded and sat down on his bed, looking up at the girl in front of him. Like Stiles, she was sarcastic, snappy, upfront and usually made jokes to the diffuse tension. Some people found her annoying, irritating and tried to stay away from her due to her mischievous and explosive attitude but not Stiles. No, aside from Scott, she was the only other person he'd really confide in. Yes, she was a _lot_ to handle but Stiles thought she was cute no matter. Sure, there was Isaac, but he and Isaac weren't that close. Not yet anyway. Sighing, the elflike girl took a seat next to him.

"I came looking for you. Everyone's over at the _'Coven'_. Maia was pretty beaten up, Derek's with her at the moment. Isaac just came over to see Lyla. I know it's late but I knew you weren't coming and I heard what happened...," Talise trailed off, looking up at Stiles. He turned to look at her and gave her a half-hearted smile. Stiles wondered why he hadn't noticed her like _that_ before. Okay, sure, she wasn't Lydia Martin. She didn't have strawberry blonde hair or an IQ of a genius. She didn't have the fashion sense of a model or Lydia Martin's curvy figure but she did have a good heart despite her mischievous and sarcastic exterior that annoyed some people. And besides, Stiles didn't care about all that superficial stuff, just as long as she kept on smiling, he'd be happy.

"Thanks," he replied, he couldn't bring himself to say anymore. He just looked down at his hands. They were shaking. That's when Talise reached over and took his large hands in her small ones.

"You're going to be okay, Stiles," she whispered. He looked up at her as his eyes welled up and in that moment, he knew that_ someone_ cared. He knew that _she_ cared.

"I hope so,"

_FIN._


End file.
